A muggle's Hogwarts
by Cimpix17
Summary: When Molly, the perfect muggle, is accepted at Hogwarts she has to leave her normal life for what she thinks will be a terrible experience. With only an iPhone as technology, she finds a world full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**London, muggle capital of magic**

«Come on, you'll enjoy it. It's not like it's a torture or anything. Remember the app "Magic School"? It'll be like that but for real. And you can take your iPad and iPhone. Just call us when you feel like it. I bet wizards have some spell for device charging!» Hannah was convincing the perfect muggle, Molly, to go to Hogwarts. Hannah and Molly had known each other for years, and when Molly had received her Hogwarts letter Hannah hadn't been jealous. She had just been worrying about how to get her friend to use her iPad and keep in touch with her. Molly couldn't send her owl, it would make Hannah the number one target in school.

«Yeah... I hope so. If not, I'll have to stick to writing letters with a quill and sending them with an owl.» Molly's face saddened and then a worried look appeared. «What about Wi-Fi? How am I supposed to tweet or visit my facebook profile or send a simple email without Wi-Fi?!»

«You won't. And that'll be ok. I know everything. It's just the others that think you're going to a special school in Scotland. Tomorrow you'll be hanging out with cool wizards and learning new spells. So just chill sis, it'll be all right. You know what, Molls? Don't bring your iPad... Just your iPhone and you'll be all right. Just enjoy your stay at Hogbogs. Or whatever it is» Hannah had been walking around the room and had corrected herself after seeing her friend's look.

«The bag's done. I wonder what House I'll be sorted in... And who I'll meet, and what I'll learn and what I'll do in my free time. And what to these wizards play? OMG, I am so excited! Luckily I'm leaving tomorrow.»

«Well Molls, it's time I leave. My parents will be wondering where I am. I'll be around tomorrow at eight in the morning.»

Hannah tied her blond hair into a pony tail, hugged her best friend and walked out of the room singing the latest Adele song completely out of tune.

"How can that girl be so calm, I wonder. It's like she doesn't understand I'm leaving this whole place for a year. It's like she doesn't care! But I know she does."

Dinner was ready. Molly had come to dinner feeling quite full, but it was just her being nervous. As soon as she had tried her mother's potato and rice soup her stomach had started feeling empty. After the soup she ate cutlets with lots of lemon and salt.

When her parents asked Molly why she was eating so much and so desperately, the girl's answer had been simple: «How do I know if they've got decent food at Hogwarts?!».

Molly could not go to sleep. Her mind was full of questions and imagining Hogwarts and her lessons at the school of wizardry. She started thinking about her life, what she had seen, what she had visited and all the places she had been in. Then she started thinking about school and her crush, John. She'd miss him, that was for sure, but would she find some cute boy at Hogwarts? A wizard wasn't her type of boy, she decided, and chose to stick with John. He would always be there, in the end.

At last, around two, she finally managed to fall asleep.

She opened her eyes. In front of her was her mother's face. Molly remembered what day it was and immediately ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and took out some cornflakes, then, rushing to the other side of the room she took some fresh baked croissants and then reached the fridge and took some milk. Her cereal bowl was already waiting on the table. Molly had wakened with a huge appetite, which could only be satisfied with an equally big breakfast. It was seven thirty, and Hannah would be around soon.

«Don't stuff yourself like that, love! You'll just end up vomiting everything in the car.»

«I'd vomit everything anyway Mum, I'm so nervous.»

Molly had dressed in the best clothes she could think of: black jeans, a Hollister shirt and an Abercrombie sweatshirt. Her shoes were brand new blue and torquoise vans. Would that look normal on a train full of wizards and witches?

«Where's my best witch friend?» Hannah walked gleefully into Molly's room. The girl replied by hugging her.

«Lucky you! You're so lucky to go to Hogbarts or whatever it is! I'll have to stay here and continue my life with annoying Tommy Baker and Lee Foster. Just imagine what I'll have to stand. Oh well, have fun for me as well, send me letters or post stuff on my facebook profile... Or whatever you manage to do!» Hannah continued talking, while Molly finished packing her bag.

As soon as the witch finished the two friends walked down stairs and put Molly's luggage and her bag into the car

«Bye Hannah. I'm gonna miss you. See you for Christmas holidays!»

Molly inhaled. It was going to be a long, hard year for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Platform nine and three-quarters**

«We're here darling. Come on, get out of the car. You'll be late!»

Molly got out of the car and took her luggage and slowly started walking towards Victoria Station. "There must be a mistake in the letter. I've taken trains from Victoria Station for a long time but I've never heard of this platform..."

Molly's parents were looking around themselves trying to find out where this mysterious platform was.

«No sign of it, my dear. It probably was all a joke. The books were written and delivered us to make it more realistic, but I'm sure it's all made up.»

«Your mother is right, Molly. Let's go back home. School is in four days and you better get prepared.» Molly's mother and father had always been like that: backing each other up, finishing each other's sentences and many other weird things. But that was what Molly liked best of her parents.

In that moment a lady rushed past Molly and made her bags fall to the ground. The future witch looked at the lady with a surprised expression. She looked extremely like her form tutor, Mrs McFand. She was a red-haired woman, probably thirty, dressed in retro clothes (Molly thought from the 80s).

«My dear, sorry for all this mess. I'll put that back, don't worry.» The lady was just about to go when she noticed a letter popping out of Molly's bag. It was the letter that had been sent to the girl announcing that she would be attending Hogwarts.

«A young witch! Are you looking for platform nine and three-quarters?» The lady had started speaking in a hush way, trying not to attract too much attention. Molly nodded, not knowing what to say. «Don't tell me that you can't find the platform!»

Molly looked at her parents, not knowing what to do or say, but they were even more surprised than the girl was. The lady grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her towards plaform nine. Just as Molly stopped a boy came rushing in front of her and passed right in the middle of the column of platform nine.

«Oh. That is platform nine and three quarters, I guess….» Molly said it so that no-one could here it apart from the lady.

«Yes… Now, you have to say goodbye to your parents and then run straight into the wall. Nothing bad will happen to you, little witch.»

Reassured by the lady's words, Molly said goodbye to her parents and then got ready to leave.

"It's all right Molly." The girl was reassuring herself, not believing what was about to happen. She faced the wall, took a deep breath and ran towards what she thought was death. Strangely enough, she was on the other side of the column in the blink of an eye. The people on that side were wearing tall, pointed hats. They had different clothes, but could still blend in a crowd of normal people.

There were children Molly's age, but also younger and older. Molly was clueless about what she should do, so she walked over to a man who seemed quite normal.

«Excuse me sir, what am I supposed to do?» Molly felt deeply embarrassed: she was sure that no-one else in this place had to ask what to do.

«Where are your parents? Oh… You must be a halfblood… Well, just get on board the train! It will leave in five minutes, and I can assure you the Hogwarts Express is always punctual.» The man had seemed so sure of what he was saying that all that Molly could do was look at him.

«Thank you very much, sir!» Molly smiled and walked towards the train. She took her luggage and left London for what she thought would be forever.

«I told you! Here are Frank and James! I knew they'd be here, they're always in the same place!» A blonde girl was showing a red haired girl where their friends were. Molly was tempted to ask them if she could sit with them, but she couldn't find the courage to do it. She was wandering around the train, hoping she'd find an empty compartment. She didn't, but found one where there was a boy sleeping. That was perfect for Molly. Nobody could annoy her, she could be alone.

Jones opened his eyes. In front of him was a girl. Reading a book. Not looking outside at the beautiful view. Not spending her time thinking of Hogwarts. Not buying sweet from the witch with the tea trolley.

«Anything from the trolley?»

«I'd like four chocolate frogs… Actually, make it five. And a packet of every flavor bean, please.»

«Are you hungry my lad? You'll have lots to eat at the Hogwarts welcome banquet, you know?» The lady was not surprised. There had been people who had bought the entire cart in the past. The boy though, was so thin that it seemed impossible that he might want to eat all of that.

«And for you?» The woman looked at Molly, who was secretly listening to the conversation.

«I'm not really hungry…»

«Well. you ought to take at least a chocolate frog!»

«I only have one pound…»

«I'll pay for her!» Jones offered a coin to the witch with the tea trolley, who handed a small gold and purple packet to Molly.

«Bye bye, sweeties!»

The witch left, leaving an awkward silence between Molly and Jones.


End file.
